A New Take on Something Old
by evizyt
Summary: He thought back to his dream, the absolute perfection of the man and woman on the hilltop. James Potter and Lily Evans. A beautiful dream, a memory made, a new take on something old but never forgotten.


**A/N: I'm USELESS! Some one stop me! I write way too much LJ (I'm cleaning out my hard drive right now, btw, can anyone tell.) Well, enjoy, it's way fluffly a cliche.**

**A New Take (on something old) **

Her hair blew slightly in the faint wind as she looked over the hilltop, her vision obscured slightly by the blinding sun. Squinting her eyes until only a sliver of light peeked through her eyelashes, she peered down into the little village below her, admiring the picturesque beauty. Tiny thatched cottages stacked neatly together and tiny pens and pastures for various farm animals. A smile touched her lips as she ran down the incline, the setting sun hugging her curves at the fold of fabrics. 

Her hair streamed out behind her in a glorious fire of deep reds and bright golds, quick feet pattering against the grass and dirt, wincing when a sharp rock cut her foot. She squealed with delight when he caught her from behind, clasping her tiny waist in his two large hands. Very carefully, he picked up his precious burden and twirled her around, as she giggled delightedly and squealed in mock fear, which suddenly turned real as she clung on. The man spun faster and faster until he stopped, twirling with dizziness. They tumbled to the ground, and rolled down the hill, covered in grass stains and leaves. He carefully picked a leaf out of one red curl, as she brushed some grass out of his untidy mop. 

She was surprised when he caught her fingers, his large hands holding tight to her small ones. Smiling shyly at him, she trembled slightly as he slowly brought her tiny pale hand to his lips, kissing the fingertips lightly. He gently pulled her towards him, resting her red gold head in the crook between his shoulder and neck. She leaned against him, relaxed, as he planted tiny kisses on her curls and face, laughing as his rough cheek tickled her soft one. 

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, warm breath fuzzing her hearing. She closed her eyes, drowning in his scent, his hold, and his love. She felt his arms tighten as she leaned back more.

"I know," she replied. "And I love you too."

"I know," he said gently, enclosing her tiny hands in his. "I just wanted to be sure you knew too." And suddenly she laughed, pulling up her skirts as she jumped to her feet. 

"TAG!" She cried happily, pounding him on the head. "YOU'RE IT!" Laughing and choking, sides heaving, they chased each other until neither could run an inch more, and finally collapsed, breathing heavily with laughter and exhaustion. A beautiful sunset fell upon the tiny villages, highlighting two outlines gently snoring on the top of a knoll. 

&&&

Lily sighed sadly as she slowly woke, turning over in her four poster bed to find the hangings open, sunlight streaming over her. Surprised at herself, she wiped the tears off her cheeks, and calmed her breathy sobs. It has been so perfect, the sense of belonging and happiness, of perfection, as the man and woman had gazed down at the little village. The emptiness it left was all to obvious, a large tear in the fabric of the world. 

"Hey," Annie said casually, walking in with her hair in a large towel turban.

"Hey," Lily managed to sniffle. 

"You alright?" Annie asked incuriously, now looking towards the mirror.

"Yeah, oh, I'm," Lily trailed off, realizing Annie wasn't listening. She lay back on her bed, unable to staunch the feeling of loss and desertion. If only she could remember the dream a little better, see the face of the man a little clearer. And then it was completely gone. Leaving behind only an unattainable bubble of complete happiness and fulfillment. 

&&&

James rolled over, body shaking, covered in cold sweat. He was shocked and horrified to find his face wet—was that tears? What would he do if Sirius saw him now? He leapt out of bed, only to spring back under the covers from cold. He seemed inexplicably sad, like all he wanted to do was sit in bed all day and mope. He pulled the covers, and pretended to be asleep as Peter bumbled in, grabbed some sweets and left, throwing James a curious glance, which he ignored from a cracked eyelid. 

He thought back to his dream, the absolute perfection of the man and woman on the hilltop. He wanted to remember that woman, she had seemed so perfect and beautiful, so unattainable and yet so real compared to some. He thought he remembered her from somewhere, the brush of a curl against his cheek, the feeling of a tiny hand in his. He shuddered. All thoughts of the dream fled his mind as the door from the bathroom clanged and the toilet flushed loudly.

"OI PRONGS!" Sirius shouted. "BRING US SOME MORE LOO ROLL!"

&&&

She was sitting under the beech tree—his beech tree—leaning back and looking up on the sky. She looked like she was thinking, what he had come out here to do. He quietly approached, sitting on the other side of the tree. He was quietly congratulating himself on not disturbing her when she spoke. 

"It was Godric's hollow," she whispered, so softly he could almost not hear. "I looked up the picture."

"I'd rather thought it might have been," he replied, hiding his surprise. And then, for a while, there was silence.

"Did you mean it," she asked suddenly, peeking her pale face around the tree. "What you said. Was it the truth?"

"I think you know," he said, carefully placing his fingertips together. "Did you?" He watched her cheeks redden, and then pale, and abrubtly blush again. She shook, and slowly scooted around to his side of the tree.

"I-I'm not sure," she said carefully, brushing against his side now. "I was thinking, maybe you could tell me." She was squishing him now, to the point where he absolutely had to lift up his arm—for the lady's comfort, naturally—and of course the only place it could go was over Lily. He could have sworn he almost felt a click when he settled his arms around her shoulders, as if he could never remove it. And, in a metaphorical sense (and for a long time, literally) he never really did.

**A/N: you know you want to REVIEW! I'm sorry, I hate review beggers, but I know what it feels like because I get NONE! love everyone 3**


End file.
